


misinterpreting the tales of vague stars

by Probotype



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probotype/pseuds/Probotype
Summary: Truth be told, Klug had come to terms with the fact that his one-sided attraction to Lemres was just that. Completely one-sided. Feli hasn't had the same revelation in regards to her crush yet. Raffina is somehow there for emotional support.





	misinterpreting the tales of vague stars

Feli makes a promise towards the end of summer. She gears it towards Klug, as they cross paths on a walk home. Raffina, Amitie, and Sig, who were with Klug, watch the exchange with varying levels of interest. 

“Lemres will love me by the end of fall.” She says, a threatening gleam in her eye. 

Klug gulps, but manages to keep his composure. “I-Is this divination, or an attempt at competition?” It being the first one would be disappointing. Because then it'd be true, and Klug would lose his chance. 

Feli smirks, shrugging. “Take your guess, four eyes. Either way, your move will be the same. Will you try to prevent the future or compete with me for the spot I've claimed in his life?”

“Or, perhaps I could let you ask him out? I don't need to. I can be perfectly happy being his friend. ” This isn't really true, but he won't let her know that.

Her smirk grows. “Maybe. But we both know you won't do that. So, by the end of fall, two will confess. One will win, either by way of the speaking stars or by simple luck.”

Feli departs while Klug yells at her insistently. Amitie gives her friend a sympathetic look. 

“She's craaazy! You don't have to compete for him. I mean, maybe it'd be fun. But…” she pauses before letting her sentence trail off completely.

Sig looks on from where she left, an obviously confused expression on his face. “Why compete…” then, he adds, “and for Lemres.” For once, Sig's confusion isn't really due to a lack of knowledge on the subject, but rather because what just happened makes no sense. 

Raffina looks at Klug, annoyed. “Don't tell me. You're seriously considering it, aren't you?”

Klug looks shocked. “N-no! I'm just contemplating the outcomes. He goes for me, or Feli, or neither, or both. Feli probably doesn't expect the fourth option, nor would she accept it. Then again, she's probably seriously doubting the first and third. The third is most likely.”

“Isn't competing for a person kinda wrong?” Amitie asks, and Raffina nods in agreement.

Klug looks stricken, as if the moral ambiguity of this is a new revelation. He considers it, then nods in defeat. “You're right.”

And that should be the end of it. The confrontation soon grew forgotten by the others, instead replaced with Klug and Raffina trying their best to explain a particular math formula to Amitie and Sig, with some level of success. 

Though, the interaction stays in Klug's mind, and, instead of feeling annoyed, he almost feels bad. Not for any lack of pursuit in regards to Lemres, not at any possibility of Lemres and Feli getting into a relationship. As the days go by, that seems more and more unlikely. Feli is a teenager, and Lemres is so close to adulthood. It's not happening. 

The thing is, Klug doesn't think Feli knows that. She seems positive, for whatever reason, that Lemres loves her back. And maybe he does, but not in that way. 

So, yeah. Klug pities Feli for this. It's stupid, she's often so cruel to him due to a simple shared crush, but her attempts have seemed so earnest lately, and he can't really help it. He usually doesn't feel bad for people.

He doesn't know why he starts talking to her.

Not arguing, don't get him wrong. He's scared of her, he never intentionally sought out to talk to her, because, more often or not, she'd get mad. And, while he isn't feeling much braver lately, he has Raffina with him, so if anything happens, she'll probably do something anyway. 

Raffina had a thing about people hurting Klug. That thing is, in short, that only she is allowed to do so. So, if Feli does actually try anything, then she might come out of this with an injury. (in long, Klug isn't quite sure when Raffina became his best friend.)

“Ah, it's the two of you. I must admit, you helping him with his goals was unlikely, though not something I can't deal with.” Feli clicks her fork against her plate, waiting for the diner’s waitress to deliver, and she looks out of place in her black dress and large ribbon. 

She'd look more in place if they all hadn't landed themselves in Suzuran again that morning. Ringo and Maguro had always described everyone else's sense of fashion as eccentric. 

Raffina rolls her eyes, and, despite any better judgement, sits across from Feli at the booth. And, as if all good judgement had suddenly evaporated, and was replaced with poor decisions and death wishes, Klug sits next to Raffina. 

Feli doesn't seem surprised, of course she doesn't. She can see the future. A waitress brings her a plate of fries. 

“No one is trying to win anyone over.” Raffina says in a matter-of-fact tone, one that anyone else would find difficult to argue with. But this is Feli, and she loves arguing. 

“We have to do this, though. The stars say so. You have been trying, haven't you?” Her brows wrinkles, if only slightly. She chews idly on a fry. That answers one thing. It wasn't an invitation to competition, it was prophecy. 

Klug shakes his head. “Of course not. Don't be silly! While I admire Lemres, perhaps in a romantic way, he's far too old for me, and I accept that.” He cuts what he wants to say short. Biting remarks don't work on Feli, she predicts them and gives remarks that hurt more. Plus, common sense is back after its month long vacation and Klug is nervous now. 

Feli stands abruptly. Her version of standing is more leaning forward, landing on her feet because her feet don't reach the ground when she sits.

“You have to… the stars, they say that we will both confess to him. Why aren't you listening?” She clenches her fist. A few patrons, unfamiliar with magic and prophecies and these children wearing odd clothing, watch the commotion

Raffina frowns, pursing her lips and wiping dust that doesn't exist off her cardigan. “Did the stars mention a competition at all? Or say who would win?” 

Feli's frown contorts into a glare, and her yelling probably wakes up a sleeping baby or an old man that fell asleep in a booth. “The stars are vague. We will both confess.” She says it as if she didn't say it before and as if the others didn't understand. “What could it mean? I want to be the one to win.”

At this point, the diner is trying and failing to be subtle with their staring. Raffina shoots them all a warning glance. One that says “I'm buff and will fight all of you.” The glance is very good at communicating this. They all make a point of looking away. 

“I think there's been a misinterpretation,” Klug begins, and he doesn't know the stars as well, but he knows cosmos and constellations and he can speak a bit of their language, but not enough to be a prophet. “I… I don't want to confess to Lemres.” the words hang in the air like heavy fog, and Feli, oddly patient, waits for him to continue. “But I will. How important do you think this is?”

Feli stares directly at his eyes. Through them, and Klug shifts in his seat. She's always been good at playing the creepy girl. She stops playing when she holds her dowsing rods, and she's past the point of return when her bangs hide her eyes. 

“Our confession will lead to the three of us being able to stop a catastrophe. I see point A and point B. Confession. Catastrophe. We need this.” And, as fast as the fortune started, it stops. Feli stops staring at him, at his soul, at the purple of it. 

This is bad, Klug realizes, which is obvious. The fact that something bad is coming is almost tiring. They just dealt with Ally, just dealt with Rafisol. The idea of a new issue once enticed him, the idea of concept and adventure and stopping evil. Nowadays, after Strange, after Ecolo, Ecolo and Satan, the tetriminos, Rafisol. 

It's so exhausting. Everyone is tired. 

Feli sighs, sitting back down in her seat, and she looks almost downcast. “It didn't really have to be a competition, did it? We just have to say something.” She paused, and sniffled slightly. “He's going to say no, isn't he?”

Raffina had never been one for gentleness. She was rough and she kicked and yelled and punched. Klug had never been one for empathy. He thought highly of himself, or convinced himself of it. 

If it were Sig or Amitie sitting in a booth across from them, bearing their hearts out and sniffling, it'd make sense. It'd make more than enough sense, to see their friends crying and want to help. But this was Feli. 

It didn't really matter. 

“Hey.” Feli doesn't respond. _“Hey.”_ Raffina repeats, an unfamiliar softness to her voice. Feli glances at her. 

“He's… well, I don't know how old he is.” Raffina whispers. “He's graduating soon. You're a kid with a crush, so stop feeling sorry for yourself.” She started off strong, but her last remark was a bit much. Feli didn't seem to mind much. 

Klug coughs, and Feli looks at him, nearing dangerous. “What do you have to say?” Despite her trying, there is no genuine bite to her words, and she returns to sulking. 

“I was upset too, when I realized I had no chance with him. It's disheartening, when you realize. But there will be other people, and you might have a chance with them.” Klug reaches over to try to eat a fry. Feli swats his hand and he gives up. 

Still, Feli considers their words. After what seems like years of this consideration, she nods. “We're going to tell him how we feel, but we will not expect reciprocation.” She pauses. “I'm still upset.”

Klug nods. “I am too.” With that, oddly content, the three leave the diner. This wouldn't be their last argument, far from it. Even Raffina and Klug, strangely friendly with each other in comparison to the previous years, would continue their spats. And Feli and Klug, despite everything, had clashing personalities that contrasted like bright clothes in Suzuran's modern world. But it'd allow for more openness, more honesty, and just that made things so much simpler, so much softer.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i ended it a bit abruptly, but i did write this months ago and i still like it enough to post, which is basically a new record for me.
> 
> the light novels seem to be writing klug and raffina as becoming more amicable with each other. i imagine that after the events of everyone's dreams, they slowly learned more and more to get along. I love the idea of these two being best friends after its all said and done, though thats not to say that they dont argue with each other from time to time. i might write a piece detailing how they learned to get along later, but thats not this fic.
> 
> i also wrote this to take place after much personal development on klug's part, though such development wasnt really shown here. klug still thinks highly of himself, but hes working to be a bit kinder. once again, i might write a companion fic detailing his development. 
> 
> i am not accepting concrit for this work, i wrote it for fun and to work myself to be better at descriptors :)


End file.
